U.S. Pat. No. 6,273,771, which is hereby incorporated by reference in entirety, discloses a control system for a marine vessel that incorporates a marine propulsion system that can be attached to a marine vessel and connected in signal communication with a serial communication bus and a controller. A plurality of input devices and output devices are also connected in signal communication with the communication bus and a bus access manager, such as a CAN Kingdom network, is connected in signal communication with the controller to regulate the incorporation of additional devices to the plurality of devices in signal communication with the bus whereby the controller is connected in signal communication with each of the plurality of devices on the communication bus. The input and output devices can each transmit messages to the serial communication bus for receipt by other devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,267,068, which is hereby incorporated by reference in entirety, discloses a marine vessel that is maneuvered by independently rotating first and second marine propulsion devices about their respective steering axes in response to commands received from a manually operable control device, such as a joystick. The marine propulsion devices are aligned with their thrust vectors intersecting at a point on a centerline of the marine vessel and, when no rotational movement is commanded, at the center of gravity of the marine vessel. Internal combustion engines are provided to drive the marine propulsion devices. The steering axes of the two marine propulsion devices are generally vertical and parallel to each other. The two steering axes extend through a bottom surface of the hull of the marine vessel.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,305,928, which is hereby incorporated by reference in entirety, discloses a vessel positioning system that maneuvers a marine vessel in such a way that the vessel maintains its global position and heading in accordance with a desired position and heading selected by the operator of the marine vessel. When used in conjunction with a joystick, the operator of the marine vessel can place the system in a station keeping enabled mode and the system then maintains the desired position obtained upon the initial change in the joystick from an active mode to an inactive mode. In this way, the operator can selectively maneuver the marine vessel manually and, when the joystick is released, the vessel will maintain the position in which it was at the instant the operator stopped maneuvering it with the joystick.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,924,054, which is hereby incorporated by reference in entirety, discloses systems and methods for orienting a marine vessel having a marine propulsion device. A control circuit controls operation of the marine propulsion device. A user input device inputs to the control circuit a user-desired global position and a user-desired heading of the marine vessel. The control circuit calculates a position difference between the user-desired global position and an actual global position of the marine vessel and controls the marine propulsion device to minimize the position difference. The control circuit controls the marine propulsion device to orient an actual heading of the marine vessel towards the user-desired global position when the position difference is greater than a threshold. When the position difference is less than the threshold, the control circuit controls the marine propulsion device to minimize a difference between the actual heading and the user-desired heading while minimizing the position difference.